


Labyrinth -  a Reylo Book Of Sins Re Write

by RayofDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Finn (Star Wars), Omega Rey, Poe/Finn are a bonded couple, a/b/o dynamics, crazy droids, sexy dreams, some slight sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayofDawn/pseuds/RayofDawn
Summary: A retelling of a childhood favorite but with a sinful reylo twist





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> This small monster was brought to you thanks to a Challenge emitted by the brilliant mods of The Reylo Book of Sins blog on tumblr. Please go check it out. It'll be worth you while. And I highly recommend downloading the file that contains ALL of the contributions done by my fellow Reylos. You can feel the love that was poured in to each and every work of art and writing that, that file has, or you could just look for the collection: Rewritten Reylo (Rewritten_Reylo). I think I tagged it correctly so it should show up here... somewhere.
> 
> I just have to give a shout out to my MAGNIFICENT beta, a-drop-of-darkness (don't know if you have a AO3 account name, Sorry). Girl you where my savior. Thank you once more you rock boo, you rock DIAMONDS. 
> 
> To all the haters and Anti's: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

  **WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE - NON CONSENTUAL SEXUAL INTERCOURSE.**

 

**Act I**

 

She had first heard about Him as a child, barely seven.

It had been late and unusually cold, so the old scavenger had called the children inside to the pleasure tent so that they could keep warm.

She had run from Unkar, again and thought it was better to be in there instead of outside. One of the pleasure slaves had been brutally used by seven males during the whole week. Rey, who had always been braver than most and more curious as well, went to her, while having the others warn her to be careful.

The girl, for she was a girl not much older than sixteen standard years with long brown hair dropping in soft curls and big sad green eyes, had smiled weakly. The girl had explained to her that she had been sold to the desert madam because she was an Omega.

Rey didn't know what that meant but she understood that it wasn’t something good. At least not here, in Jakku.

The young girl had found Rey endearing and had told her about The Goblin King. The other children seeing that nothing bad happened to Rey came closer and the young slave stared her story once more.

There once was a disgraced prince with incredible powers who became King of the Underground. It was a desolate planet, where the stars couldn't be seen. With very little life other than that found within The Labyrinth itself. In the center of it, high on the hill stood The Castle.

This was where he lived. It was told that his powers suppressed all others within his kind. Some believed that he kidnapped children using his magic only then to drain them of their blood, killing them.

Others said he took the Omegas from their homes and enslaved them in his harem. There were even those who swore that it was both, but she knew different. He simply took the unwanted and helped them when no one else would. Sadly the only way to summon him was to wish.

“I wish, I wish, I wish The Goblin King would come and take you away. Right NOW. " She said with her green eyes glistering with unshed tears.

Alas, it was a pity that one couldn't wish one’s self away. The young girl proceeded to tell of a tale of loneliness, despair, hope and love this King yearned for, for every king dreamed of a queen. As the slave’s tale came to an end the matron walked in grabbing her.

Five more men requested her services. Rey’s heart squeezed with sorrow and compassion; sentiments that didn’t bode well on this forsaken planet.

Still hearing the girl's cries for mercy, that she wasn’t in heat anymore as she was dragged away, Rey silently crept outside. Tapping into the same hope that stemmed from waiting for her family to come back… She wished… Wished with all her hope. But… nothing happened.  
It was only much later in the night when the pleasure slave was dragged back. Bleeding and beaten, whimpering in pain did something start to stir.

As carefully as Rey could she cleaned the slave the best she was able to when there was an alarming rustle outside.

All a sudden there was a loud noise, explosions and what sounded like a ship land. The tent flew off the sand revealing Nima in a state of chaos.

There in the middle of it all standing outside of a white starship was a tall lithe figure with long blond spiked hair. His clothing was unusual and his eyes intense and for boarding, one of blue the other brown. He was an extraordinary presence. He looked straight at Rey and smiled intrigued.

  
"How so very unusual. A wish... Born out of compassion. What a dangers thing to have… here in this place of sand and cruelty." Rey looked up at the man in mild distrust.

"Are you The Goblin King?"

"At your service little one. Normally I would offer a deal to the wisher but this... Is not a usual wish, now is it? " He inquired as he looked at the girl behind Rey.

"Your eyes are so sad dearest one. So much suffering."

" Will you help her? Take her away from here? " Rey asked still unsure of the apparition that had started to make his way towards them.

  
"You made a wish and I will grant it. But I find myself having to ask... Come with us. This is no life for you. You will not fair well, being who you are."

"I don't understand. "

"Of Course, you don't. Very well a gift then. You will suffer no ailment until your eighteenth year. It's the best I can do. After that... only you can decide. " Still not understanding what this strange man was saying she saw him pick up the young slave and leave.

Before boarding his ship he turned and told Rey to go out into the desert and find a home for herself. Away from the outpost. With a small smile of gratitude, she took off into the desert as the sun rose.

When she was sixteen, waiting in line to exchange her parts for portions she heard the outpost gossip. There was news of a new acquisition in the pleasure tent.

An omega and she was due for her heat in the next two weeks.  
Later that night she sneaked into the large tent to see for herself if this was true. Low and behold there she was a tiny redhead, locked in a cage.

Remembering her childhood experience she told the omega girl that everything would be all right. And left. Later in the evening Rey made her wish and hoped that this time just like the last The Goblin King would come. As soon as midnight came so did he. But... there was something wrong. The Goblin King was a different one.

This king was taller than the one from her childhood, dressed all in black and donning a hideous mask. His ship was as black as his clothing and inside there was an army of white figures. They seemed to be charging Niima.

The colossal giant looked at her and for a moment Rey could have sworn that he had seen the very depths of her soul. Rey had never been one to panic but the sight of the King turning towards his ship paralyzed her in fear.

“Please. Don't,” she desperately thought. He turned toward her sharply as if he had heard her. Rey had started to silently cry as he marched toward her. She had wanted to run but she couldn't. Something was holding her in place. Was it him? Were his powers truly so great? His mask came closer to her face. She felt him touch her hair. Too young. She heard inside her head. Please. Rey begged in her mind. Take the redhead away. Please... he turned to the pleasure tent and looked back at her.

After that everything went dark.

She awoke in her At-At in the morning feeling slightly dazed, but attributed it to not eating enough. The last three days had been slim. Heading to the outpost she found it in shambles. There were stories of an attack. Someone had come and took all the children and the omega and left destroying the pleasure tent killing the men and setting the remaining slaves free.

Rey frowned wondering what had happened. She didn't remember falling asleep. But she was happy the young omega had been taken away. Rey felt oddly unworried about that. Shrugging at the whole thing, she went on with her day. She didn't remember making the wish or anything that followed. She didn't even remember about the existence of The Goblin King. New or Old.

 


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of a childhood favourite.

**I hope you enjoy the Easter eggs I planted.**  

**Act II**

_How you turn my world,_  
_You precious thing._  
_You starve and near exhaust me._  
_Everything I’ve done_  
_I’ve done for you._  
_I move the stars for no one._

  
_Lush lips kiss and nip at her own, then her neck, collar bones… lower. Small hands run through dark silky hair eliciting_   _a gravely moan._   _A rumble felt through_   _a wide strong chest. Large hands holding and caressing_ _a small waist._   _A whimper of passion. Whispers full of desire. Softness and comfort never felt but immediately recognized surrounding everything._   _A song sung on dark lonely nights… Every night…_   _A strong accepting embrace. The feeling of being wanted._

Rey opened her eyes to the harsh reality that was her life. She never really remembered her dreams. She just remembered general feelings flitting impressions. She did know that all them left her heart racing and some of them left her tingling and desperate for… something. Some sort of relief that eluded her.

It had started somewhere during her eighteenth standard year. It had been going on for one year now. Getting up with a deep breath, looking at her home, a fallen At-At she stretched and shook the rest of her half-remembered dream off and started with her daily routine.

She would have to go to the outpost today. She wasn’t looking forward to it. Unkar Plutt, a large, overweight and disgusting specimen of Crolute was far from pleasant on most days but he was worst than ever since last month.

Ever since she was sixteen the Nimma outpost had been ravaged every now and again by a mysterious force. All they had to do was get a new supply of omega girls for the pleasure tent then it was just a matter of time.

Some had tried to stop and find the responsible party but they were met with nothing but death. It was whispered that it was The Goblin King coming to claim the omegas for his harem and took the younglings to groom them for his army. Rey snorted at that. The Goblin King was nothing more but a myth. A story, nothing more and nothing less. She had heard parts of it here and there but none of them seemed to match up with one another.

Although, the truth was Goblin King or not, The Pleasure Tent stopped buying omegas. This seemed to work. Until last month. This phantom menace had taken to relieve the slave drivers and more distinguished members of Nimma of their under-aged workers. Thus, Unkar Platt had lost all five of his youngling scavengers.

It did warm her heart, knowing that something, someone was looking out for the younglings. For she felt it… deep down, she knew that they were safe and being taken care of.

It brought her a new hope. Even if it did make Unkar more unpleasant than ever.

Finishing up Rey looked at her home once more and left for the day only returning at nightfall.

The pickings had been slim as it were and Plutt was more vicious than ever. She would have to go back there tomorrow.

She had been more or less lucky for most of her life. Yes, she had been cheated and stolen from as a child, but as she grew she learned how to defend herself, so that helped.

She had managed to avoid going to the outpost every day. At her worst, she was able to stretch her portions only having to go out every other day. Unfortunately, thanks to Plutt’s foul mood, she would have to go there every day for the foreseeable future.

After eating outside to watch the sunset, she went to sleep. Today had been a tiring day.

A Large hand covered her breasts gently massaging the small mounds while a clever tongue drove into her lower lips driving her mad. Gasping breathlessly arching her back she ran her hands through his obsidian locks as he nibbled here and there. Blinding pleasure coursing through her veins. A cry of ecstasy lost in a crushing kiss. Hearing a gentle yet heartbreaking song whispered into her ear.

 _How you turn my world,_  
_You precious thing._

  
Something was off. She had been noticing it for some days now. There was a tension humming within her. But today it had gotten worse. She felt her skin tight and hot and yesterday something odd had happened. Rey was heading towards Plutt’s when the males started acting like they did back when the tents still had omega slaves.

Sniffing the air and being more aggressive everything seemed to die down when a large drum of some horrible smelling goo feel to the floor breaking and spilling its contents onto the floor near her. Some of it splattered onto her boots to her everlasting annoyance. Now she would have to leave them outside of her At-At.

Lost in her musings she smelled something among the sticky nauseating smell surrounding her. She couldn’t name what it was only that it reminded her of something green.

Looking up she found the source of this smell, it was pleasant but… not right at the same time. She caught a glimpse of a handsome man with curly hair, and a tan completion looking at her with wide eyes. Scowling she resumed her trek to Plutt’s trading post.

 

_A pair of strong arms holding her tight. Sweet tones hummed into her skin. Small kisses peppering her shoulders. Her fears soothed._

_“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too” A promise made. “I am coming for you.” A song was sung._

_You’ve run so long,_  
_You’ve run so far._

The next day she finds someone waiting for her near the outpost. With gentle, honest eyes and a worried expression. So earnest. So preoccupied. His skin beautiful and dark. He has such a trustworthy smile. Rey can’t help but feel a kinship with this man.

But why?

“Hello.” He says carefully. “I mean you no harm. I just want to help.” Rey backs at this. Help? Help with what? Her question must be plastered on her face because the young man shuffles his feet and says

“You see I’m an Omega…” Whatever else he is about to say is cut off by Rey.

“You need to leave. This place isn’t good for your kind. You’re not safe here. Leave now!”

“Our kind.”

“There are more of you?” Rey could not believe her ears… no wonder the men were in a frenzy yesterday… This meant that the Dark Force wouldn’t be far behind. She needed to hurry. Rey didn’t want to be there when He arrived.

“Look, you…”

“No. Wait. When I said our kind I meant you too. I’m protected. I am loved. When my Alpha found me he took care of me. Look…” He pointed to a figure in the distance.

It was the same man from the day before. Only now he looked at the edge of panic. Rey didn’t understand. Again her face must have reflected her emotions because the ebony beauty said:

“Let me start from the beginning.” He walked towards a shadow, out of the way and sat on a rock waiting for her to follow him. Once she was close enough he began.

“My name is Finn.”

“I’m Rey” Finn smiled pleasantly.

“It suits you. I am an Omega. I managed to run away from an organization called the First Order. They would go and steal omega children from their homes and then sell them off. To the rich, politicians and courtesan programs or to famous luxury brothels. It was just a matter of who had the most credits to spend. They would give us suppressants for our heat until we were sold off. Poe… my Alpha -” Finn smiled gently when he mentioned Poe’s name, Rey smiled at that while she sat herself on the floor in front of him. “- Found me, or better I found him he was part of a group that was trying to destroy the First Order. He was taken to the farm for… interrogation when I decided to flee. Poe was the one who gave me my name… we didn’t have names on the farm. Just designations, letters and numbers. It was… love, at first sight, I suppose, so by the time my heat came along we had already agreed to Bond.” Noting Rey’s intrigued expression he quickly explained.

“During our heat, if we want, an Alpha may Bond with us. He or she bites us Omegas here-“He pointed to a spot set between his neck and the tendon on his shoulder began. “- we then become a pair. Forever together. It’s like getting married… But you can’t have an annulment. You forever belong to each other. The good thing is you can’t cheat either. A Bonded pair can only… you know… with each other…” He smiled sheepishly blushing slightly at that.

“What happened to the farm? Does it still exist?” Rey really didn’t like the sound of that farm. Maybe she could leave a note for the Him.

“I don’t really know… none of us do. One day we woke up and found out that one of the Alphas, Kylo Ren, up and destroyed everything… went as far as killed their so-called Supreme Leader.”

May it be? Is he the one that comes here? She thought to herself as Finn spoke.

“Rumors say that the Supreme Leader made Kylo Ren kill his own father as a test of loyalty. When he did, he went mad with grief and pain and destroyed everything.” Finn nodded as he told her this. Shaking out of his reverie he went on,

“Anyway once you are bonded, the other males stay away from you, because one you don’t smell like an omega anymore. You smell like your Alpha instead of Omega. For those who for some reason find out that you are one… Alphas are pretty strong… No one wants to pick a fight with them even if they aren’t bonded. The other Alphas keep their distance out of respect. The thing is… We caught a bit of your sent yesterday; I was the one that toppled that drum of goo… Its smell was strong and bad enough to cover your scent. Rey, you’re an Omega… like me. But you’re also something more. You’re not like the rest of us. You’re stronger. You’ll fight anyone who tries to mount you. Or die trying. We have never smelled an omega like you… And there were a lot of omegas on that farm.”

Rey just looked at him horror-stricken. No, it was a lie. They were mistaken. She didn’t even know this Poe person… didn’t know Finn… She wasn’t an omega… she couldn’t be.

Then a forgotten memory of a tall, lithe stranger with outrageous blond hair and a broken girl in his arms came to her mind.

“No… just NO!” Rey got up and ran. She heard Finn call out to her but she didn’t stop. Mounting her speeder she went home as fast as she could.

She didn’t sleep that night. She sat there in the darkness looking at the stars hugging her knees as her stolen memories came back to her. She didn’t cry. Not exactly.

But fat tears fell down her face, she could hear _His_ Song. And his promise.

 _How you turn my world,_  
_You precious thing._  
_You starve and near exhaust me._  
_Everything_ I’ve done  
_I’ve done for You._  
_I move the stars for no one._  
_You’ve run so long,_  
_You’ve run so far._

“ _I_   _am coming for you.”_


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before. ;)

 

**Act III**

Just before sunrise, Rey finally gave in to the truth. She was an omega. Feeling feverish she carefully made her way to the Outpost, hoping to find Finn. She wasn’t disappointed.

They were both waiting for her. Never had she been shown such kindness. These men didn’t know her. And yet… They cared. Shaking, feeling her skin tight and sensitive she made her way to them. Finn came to her half way through. He had something in his hand.

“We have a ship. It’s not much but it will do. This-“He held up his hand and showed her a vial with a needle attached to it, with a liquid in it “- is a suppressant. Now each Omega has a diffident physiology and this was made for me but it will keep your heat at bay at least until we can get you somewhere safe. Even though Poe and I are Bonded, the scent of an unbounded omega in heat is slightly distracting and we really can’t afford any distractions now, Ok?”

Rey just nodded with some difficulty. Her thoughts were slightly scattered. She kept going back to her dreams… Why wasn’t the man in her dreams here?

“I’m going to inject this into now. Relax.” With that Finn jabbed her with the needle. The stinging pain made Rey recover some of her coherence and she made a point of punching Finn's shoulder.

“Watch it. That hurt you Nerf herder.” Finn chuckled and Rey’s aggravation.  
“It’ll take a couple of minutes to take effect but as soon as it has we’re heading to the ship. Like you said yesterday. This isn’t a place to be for our kind. Here take this pouch. It has three more suppressants in it. Take one when you start feeling… skittish.” Rey Smiled at this and saw Poe come towards them with a charming, warm smile.

He opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was, was lost to blaster shots. HE had arrived. Seeing the massive ship, Finn’s eye nearly popped out of his head.

He recognized that ship. It was the First Order’s Alpha Ship. That was Kylo Ren. Looking at his mate with wide eyes and saying as much, he grabbed Rey’s hand and started running towards their ship.

Poe followed after them just in case he had to fight any of the men to keep his mate and the young clueless omega safe. If push came to shove fight, the Mad Alpha as well, though… he had heard rumors about him…

Something to do with the Force. Like the Sith and Jedi of old. Still, he would try. By his love for Finn… He would win. He hoped. Unfortunately, the omegas never made it to Poe’s ship.

They were cut off by The Goblin King's army.

For the Mad Alpha, Kylo Ren, The Man in her Dreams, The He, The Him… was The Goblin King.   
And there wasn’t a doubt in any of the three’s minds… He was coming for Rey.

Hiding behind some crates Rey and Finn looked for Poe, desperately trying to find a way out of this mess.

Chaos wasn’t even near describing the mayhem around him. Kylo Ren seemed hell bent on destroying and killing nearly everything. Though, Rey did notice that the women as there were no more younglings here thanks to him, went unharmed. They were just shoved or pushed out of the way. But the men... oh the men… those were hunted down.

The suppressant having finally begun to take effect made Rey feel and think like her normal self. So when Finn once more held her hand she snapped back a reply.

“Stop holding my hand. I’m fine now. Come on through there.” Finn looking at her with a small amount of relief took out running after her, she had spotted Poe.  
Poe seeing them started running toward them. They held on to each other for a second before taking off towards a bunch of ships. Any ship would be a good ship at this point. Luck as it had it… wasn’t feeling very generous towards any of them.

For at that exact moment Kylo Ren spotted them. Huddled, together, fleeing.  
'She was running from him. She should have been running towards him, not from him. ESPECIALLY NOT WITH ANOTHER ALPHA!'

Roaring with unadulterated rage and possessive jealousy Kylo sent a wave of power throughout the force. Destroying and killing everything and everyone near him and knocking the three figures running away out.

Having spotted a ship that could fulfill their needs Rey took point leading the other two towards it. Finn spotted a circular ship near them and shouted out to her:

“What about that one?”

“That one is garbage.”  
Sadly the ship she was heading for was destroyed.  
“That garbage will do.” And turned toward the unique looking ship. Before she could make it inside with her new friends, everything went dark.

She had managed to regain consciousness just in time to see a tall giant figure clad in black, donning a hideous mask drag her friends into his ship. She was frozen in place with fear and anger as she saw the obsidian ship take off into space.  
Rey was livid. Getting up and making sure she still had the pouch Finn had given her she marched inside the ship and got ready to take off.

It still took some time though. She had to fix the old pile of junk first, but it was a minor issue. Easily resolved. Sitting in the cockpit and sending a prayer to the powers that be, Rey slowly but surely got the ship running. As she turned it toward space she realized just what ship this was.

“This is the Millennium Falcon… It made the Kessel run in fourteen parsecs.” She said out loud.   
A disembodied male voice snapped:

_Twelve. Twelve parsecs._

Rey jumped at that. Had the- Had the ship just corrected her? Rey shook her head and managed to track The Goblin King's ship. Setting a course to follow it, she hummed to herself in suspicion. She heard the same voice say:  
“ _I_   _have a_ _bad feeling about this. This was too easy…”_

Preparing the ship to jump into hyperspace, Rey felt inclined to agree with the… voice? Shaking her head once more she settled into her seat deciding on taking a nap. She was going to need her strength if she was going to save her new friends. Her eyes fell shut just as the ship entered hyperspace. She sighed a hum as she heard a familiar ballad.

_Everything I’ve done I’ve done for you._   
_I move the stars for no one._

 


	4. Act IV - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new.

 

**Act IV - Part I**

_She couldn’t move. Couldn’t see. Her hands were tied to something over her head. Her legs were spread open equally tied. Her eyes were covered. But the feeling in her lower belly was undeniable. As were the hands, those large hands holding on to her waist with_   _a_ _vice grip. She felt breathing on her quim, further igniting the fire within._

_“What_   _a naughty little thing you are.”_   _A kiss, a_   _bite and a_   _lick to sooth the sting on her inner thigh near her center. She gasped. He had never spoken before. Just whispered. Even when he sung he did so quietly. He has a deep gravely voice._

_“Trying to run from_ me.” _A_ _kiss, a_ _bite and_   _a_ _lick on the other side, only slightly higher. Rey’s breathing became rapid, shallower._

_“With another Alpha.” This was growled in displeasure. Large hands tightening her waist further. Nearly painful. But not yet so. The fluttering in her lower belly increased. Wetness gushed to her center. He saw that. Smelled it. His rumble vibrated throughout her body, making her whimper._

_“What_ _a naughty little thing indeed”A lick, a_   _bite and a_   _kiss placed on her button. The small fleshy button she didn’t know of until the night he first entered her dreams._

_“You will come to ME!” The Goblin King growled just before he feasted on her hot needy center. Nibbling ruthlessly on her button until Rey_ thrashed her head from _side to side and begged. Begged for… something. He then attacked her nether lips nipping at them sending_ a  _delightful sting up and down her spine. He thrust a_ _large finger to her_ and he _resumed his near brutish assault on her button, rubbing his digit in and out of her roughly. Rey’s pants moans and whimpers_   _grew in tone, soon she was whining, begging_ for _him to stop. Begging him to NEVER stop. The fire within her was burning out of control. She felt her insides_ _coiling_   _tighter and tighter. His vicious assault was painful yet so pleasurable. What she was feeling was bordering in the agonizing but still, she needed more. So much more. She was set ablaze wanton and wild. One hand playing with her breast, two fingers instead of one. More pressure, more pleasure, she was nearly there…_

_“Naughty little things don’t deserve to cum.” And with that, it all stopped with a_ _fast slap to her sensitive quim._

Rey woke up screaming in frustration and agony. Fevered and in need her heat seemed to have woken up and become more inflamed than before.

Rey struggled to get to the pouch Finn had given her. Shaking and hazy she barely managed to inject the suppressant into her body. It took much longer to take effect this time. As soon as she managed to control her quaking body she slowly made her way to the fresher.

Of the few things she knew about the ship's former owner, Han Solo had never much cared for the sonic showers preferring hydros.

They still worked and still held water. Rey snorted in humor as she let the cold water spray her heated body. Clearly, the noble citizens of Jakku didn’t know about the water or this ship would have been torn apart.

Finally calming down Rey gave out a deep sigh of relief as she stepped out of the fresher and carefully dried herself. Beeping sounds came from the cockpit signaling that she was about to step out of hyper drive.

Rey had finally reached her destination. Her Destiny. Looking down at her dirty sweaty clothes Rey reluctantly put them back on before heading back to the pilots set.

As she sat down the ship started acting up. There was something wrong with it. Red lights and loud beeps assaulted Rey’s sensitive senses as the ship shook violently. Jumping to action Rey started to pull wires here and insert chips there and after a bit, the ship finally, FINALLY stabilized. Feeling proud of herself Rey smiled brilliantly until the disembodied voice said dispassionately

"Great. Maybe you can fix my son." Rey’s smile died as she looked around her. Son? What?

Luckily the ship alerted Rey to the fact that she was rapidly approaching a planet and stopped Rey from wondering about the Ambiguous Voice of Snark. Or was it Sass… No… it was definitely Snark… although she somehow knew that somewhere in the past an incredible amount of Sass had been present within the Millennium Falcon.

Looking at the planet known in lullabies as Underground Rey finally understood why it was called that way.

Finding itself practically on the borders of wild space, The Underground was the fifth planet in a six-planet of a binary solar system. Being so far away from the suns didn’t provide it with much warmth making it a desolate place.

Ironically the twin suns light were enough to block from view the few stars that did shine in this corner of the galaxy. Bathing the planet in a perpetual twilight, it was clear that the passing of the days was only noticed by whether it’s large moon could be seen or not.

Entering the planet's atmosphere Rey was mystified. The sky had a pinkish hue to it, with blue tinted landscapes surrounded by black water. The closer she got to the planet's surface she noticed that the landscape had red trees and violet growth covering its blue surface. One look at the ships spectrometer and Rey learned that the air was indeed toxic.

Flying the ship as close to the surface as she could Rey finally saw what could only be described as a force field dome of some sort. As soon as she was close enough for the ship to scan the force field the Millennium Falcon was caught in a tractor beam and shut down. All that was left for Rey was to sit quietly and wait until the ship would be docked.

As it turned out, the ship wasn't docked but instead, it swiftly landed within the dome provided by the force field.

Rey cautiously stepped out of the ship once she was sure the air was breathable. Taking with her some tools and the two suppressants stored in a tool belt.

Making her way to a large and twisted magnificent tree. She saw big obsidian colored avian-like creature elegantly land on one of the trees dead branches. She was caught in its sight as it turned towards her, its mesmerizing Amber colored eyes hooting softly.

Rey was so distracted by the beautiful creature that she missed the giant walking towards her in silence until he spoke.

"I see you have met Vader, Precious Thing. He truly is a sight to behold. And quite deadly, too" Rey jumped, startled by the metallic voice wheezing behind her and turned toward the great figure.

Before she could do anything else she was frozen in her place where she stood. This awoke more forgotten memories. Feeling her anger boil she lashed out.

"You are NOT The Goblin King. I met him once and you are not him." Amusement radiated from the giant, clad in nothing but black. "I am him. The King you met as a child took the girl you wished away that night and made her his queen. He then left and I took his place."

“How generous of you. Where are my friends? “she demanded angrily.

"You mean the Alpha and Omega scum you were planning to flee with. They are safe... For now."

“What is this place and why am I here exactly?”

"Ah, yes. Well, We are at the doors of the Underground Labyrinth. And you are either my guest or The Labyrinth's Runner you decide."

  
"What?” The conversation was starting to lose its sense for Rey.

"It's quite simple. You have a choice. Either forget these people you call friends, people you have only known for a day and take your dreams or run the Labyrinth all the way to my palace in the center of it. If you complete it in the thirteen hours attributed to you, you and those thieves may go free, but if you don't they stay where they are and you stay with me. Forever. It's not that long at all."

"My dreams..." At first, Rey couldn't grasp the King's, meaning until the dream from her nap in the ship came to the front of her mind. She flushed, realizing that he was responsible for them. All of them. Somehow he planted those dreams in her head from half a galaxy away.

"No... Never." she cried outraged.

"Come now Precious Thing..." He tsked in slight annoyance

"...forget them. I can be generous. Take your dreams and I promise your friends will want for nothing. Take my hand My Precious Thing." As if sensing her murderous rage he chuckled.

"You still wish to kill me? "

"It's what happens when you're being hunted by a monster in a mask." Was her vicious reply.

The Goblin King stilled for a bit and then started to take off his mask while coming closer to her. For Rey’s everlasting shock the man who stood before was everything and anything except monsters. Rey could only look to the floor as so not to stare slack-jawed at the young man before her.

Whatever she thought, she had expected, this was not it. In her dreams, she had only ever seen his dark lush and silky locks of hair. His profile in the very rare occasions that she managed to get a glimpse of was always shrouded in shadow.

He wasn't a handsome man in the classical sense he was... More. It was hard to explain. The only thing her overworked brain and heating center could come up with was: He was breathtaking.

"Precious Thing." He purred closing in on her "Take your dreams. We both know it's what you truly want." Rey could only shake her head stubbornly still unable to speak. Anger rolled off the young man as he growled.

"Stubborn Thing, we both know that with your heat rapidly approaching you won't be able to complete the Labyrinth in time. Either way, I can take what I want. Just give in."

"Never. I'll never give you anything." The young girl growled back.

"We shall see.” he sneered before letting her go from his hold and walking away disappearing into the red mist.

Looking around to see if she could make anything out Rey only saw a very tall wall. Seeing some sort of towers on the wall more to her left Rey made her way there.

The closer she got to the tower looking structures the odder the walls looked. It looked like they were being overrun by some sort of growth. It looked organic but upon closer inspection, they turned out to be wires. As Rey pondered the odd flora, she heard a series of electrical shocks followed by what could only be described as outraged beeping.

Jogging over to the sound Rey saw something astonishing. A small blue and white droid was stubbornly trying to plug itself to a data port while the electro-organic growth was trying to repel it. Prompting the feisty little droid to use some very original and colorful retorts.

Having grown up in Jakku, Rey had learned very early on that understanding binary was a very valuable skill. Not very sure on how to interrupt the... Mechanical argument? Rey politely coughed and stepped closer. Taking notice of her he droid interrupted his scuffle and rolled toward her chirping.

"Er... Hello? I'm Rey. Do you know how to get into the Labyrinth?" She asked awkwardly. The droid answered her in a small array of beeps and whistles and no short amount of sass.

"Through the door, yes of course. And where is this door?" Rey desperately hoped that she could hold her laughter in. My was the droid cheeky. After hearing his reply and learning that it's name was R2D2 she thanked him and went on her way leaving R2 to his... Battle?

The door wasn't so much as a door but more of an arch. Going through it and deciding to go right Rey walked for a long time running her hand along one of the walls. She tried to see if she could feel a switch or a hidden passage, but up till now, she had found nothing. '

I'm wasting valuable time.' Just as she was going to punch the wall in frustration she heard a voice coming from the floor. It was a disembodied head from an old protocol droid.

"Hello." She greeted the red head back. "Do you by any chance know how to get further into the Labyrinth?"

"Why of course. My name is ACD0. It would be my pleasure to help you in your campaign. If you look closely at the wall behind you, you will find that not everything is as it seems. You must take care and look out for optical illusions.” The droids head prattled easily.

Carefully inspecting the wall before her Rey saw what the head meant. Thanking the droid, she headed into the other corridor still going straight ahead. When the frantic cries of what was left of the protocol droid brought her back.

"You don't want to go that way. You will surely perish. It's much safer to go in the opposite direction." Smiling and thanking the droid once more she hastily went on her way and never heard what it said to itself.

"It's a good thing I stopped her. The poor young lady would have gone straight to the castle if she carried on in that direction. "

After what seemed like hours, Rey noticed that a chime would sound every so often. She deduced after looking at the moon that the chiming indicated the passing of an hour. That meant that three hours had already passed. At least the King had given her some form of telling time.

Knowing that panic would take her nowhere Rey did her best to keep her head cool by doing some breathing exercises. This also helped with the telltale restlessness that she was beginning to feel.

With Ten hours left and only two vials of suppressants, she had to pace herself.

It was with these thoughts in her mind that Rey came to two doors rigged with an interesting code. Rey was confident she could break this code after all she had no trouble hacking into the old star destroyers security system.

Reading the code carefully she vaguely noted that it was written as a riddle of sorts. Making her decision she chose a door and walked through it only to have the floor give out from under her right after the door closed.

Free falling into darkness Rey felt herself being caught and held by somethings.

"Greetings we are the inner walls security system. How many we assist you. "A mechanical voice boomed from somewhere.

“You may begin by putting me down for starters.” Rey was thoroughly having enough of this Labyrinth.

"Very well." Was the mechanical answer.

And then she fell. And fell. And kept on falling. Finally, as a chime rang from far away Rey landed in pitch black.

The darkness was overwhelming and thick. Throwing her arms in front of her Rey desperately looked for a door. But after a few minutes, she understood that not only was she in a very dark round cell made of solid walls, it also seemed not to have a door. Sitting down she gently banged her head against the wall behind her. Now, what was She going to do?

Feeling more than she could hear Rey sensed that the wall was giving way. Getting up quietly Rey saw a portion of the wall rise up creating a passage. Through the passage, Rey heard the unmistakable cheeky beeps of R2.

The little droid had learned of her inopportune imprisonment when it assessed the data port in the outer wall. Having completed its assignment. It came to the Oubliette, a place where things and people are thrown to be forgotten, to save her.

Rey did find it odd that a droid, a machine, albeit with artificial intelligence, but a machine none the less would "show sentiment”.

R2 definitely has a personality to it. And to be honest one isn't suppose to summon powerful entities just by wishing for then, not to mention ships having voices and apparently sons too, so...

Rey thanked R2 and walked out of her dark cell. Noticing R2 was silent and the girl started to wonder if the little droid was having some malfunctions. Letting out some sparks and an alarming beep R2 resumed its energetic speech with some level of... joy? Maybe it did have a malfunction. Deciding not to think too much on it, she pondered on following it.

Despite R2 claiming that it knew the way to the castle, Rey wasn't very sure she could fully trust it. First off, it was from the Labyrinth so that meant it was under The King's power. Second it was "acting strange" and lastly, Rey never informed it that she was heading to the castle in the first place. Though, in retrospect. It could have gotten the information through the data port.

She wasn't naive to the point of believing that The Goblin King wouldn’t put up some sort of contingency to at the very least slow her down.

The sound of the chime is what decided it for her in the end, so going on faith Rey followed the little blue and white droid. Five hours gone only Eight hours left. In the end, Rey was very happy that she had decided to follow the droid. They had made tremendous progress and the chime hadn't even sounded yet.

She would have been happier if her body wasn't being racked with chills and if her center could just stop heating up. Walking into a tunnel of sorts she felt a change in the air.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and goose bumps spread all over her skin. R2 chirping joyously, for that was the only way to describe it, started telling her about the planet's history. The Droid didn't sense the shift in the air until his radar picked up a life form. One it recognized. Rolling to a halt they both realized that they were too late to evade their company. R2 beeped dejectedly.

"Well, well. Doesn't this look cozy?" Came a deep gravely voice emerging from the shadows. Looking coldly at the droid The Goblin King muttered irately,

"I ordered you to lead the girl back to the Labyrinth's entrance. Is it time for some reprogramming I wonder?"

Ah, so The Goblin did order it to come for me. It just didn't take me back as it was supposed to. She thought to herself as she heard R2 defiant and sassy remark. Rey snorted in amusement unable to contain herself any longer.

This brought the handsome King's attention to her. That sobered her up very quickly. Not only was his demeanor imposing, his smell was divine.

Her mouth watered and a new trickle of moisture escaped her nether regions. She noticed The King’s lush thick lips working upward giving her an arrogant smirk. Rey remember that The Goblin King was also an Alpha so he probably smelled that.

Blushing furiously Rey held her head up high in stubborn rebellion. The Alpha just blinked his hooded warm dark brown eyes slowly. Smiled a little more.

"Are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" He purred coming closer. Rey shook her head trying to clear it. It took all she had in her to answer him with some bite in her words.

"I've seen worse." This poured ice cold water on whatever was boiling between them. Taking a step back the Alpha stared down on them in cold fury.  
"Well since you have seemed to have found a willing tour guide I believe you won't need as much time to run the Labyrinth. Three hours have been taken off your clock. Now you only have Five Hours Left."

"That's not fair.” Rey breathed.

"Truly? I wonder What your basis for comparison is... And furthermore, since you find my Labyrinth so simple. A parting gift for you. " As the Alpha fell back into the darkness Rey and R2 Heard a vicious howl, mixed with a terrifying growl. R2 beeped chipped and... Convulsed? As it rolled backward in self-preservation.

"R2 wait," Rey shouted following it on a steady run.  
“What the kriff is a Nexu? "

 

 

 


	5. Act IN - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter.

 

**Act IV – Part II**

What is a Nexu? Well a Nexu is an extremely BIG and extremely deadly feline. Wide mouth with rows of sharp teeth spikes running down its agile body from neck to tail bone. The tail was leathery and thick, split into two at the end of it. Used as a whip most of the time and had four sharp eyes. Not forgetting the strong, long claws that adorned its large paws. All the better to run and slash with. That is what a Nexu is and that is what was currently chasing Rey and R2 down a dark corridor leading to a dead end.

Rey wouldn’t ever be capable of telling anyone exactly what happened. R2 was rolling ahead of her still screeching when all a sudden she fell one way and R2 fell the other. The Nexu passed her and once it saw that it was no longer chasing anything it skidded to a halt but by then a large heavy metal gate had fallen between it and Rey.

Getting up scraped, bruised and dirty Rey made her way out of the tunnels and came out to so much green. She was still in the Labyrinth, but there were trees and the walls were covered in green. Real organic green. Rey never knew this much green could exist in the galaxy. The air smelled clean and cool. There were tiny colorful blooms scattered throughout the walls, around the bark and in the foliage of the lush green canopy of the trees. It was beautiful. And peaceful. So very peaceful.  
Rey took a moment to admire the beauty of this part of the Labyrinth. She felt like she had stumbled over a secret that no one was meant to know about.  
Still lost in her daze her reverie was broken by a cacophony of voices and chirping. Distressed chirping. Thinking at once about R2 Rey, without thought took off towards the sound coming off the track. I’ll climb a tree to get my bearings later. The closer she came to the sounds the more different the trees looked.  
These ones no longer had tiny blooms covering their branches but medium sized fruits. She only knew that fruits existed through holovids that she dug up. All she ever ate were protein packs. She absent-mindedly wondered what fruit would taste like. What she saw as she turned the corner wasn’t R2 being attacked but a smaller droid. It was round and orange where R2 had been blue and looked like and upside down bucket with wheels and a leg. Either way, it was surrounded by Jawas, nasty things, and they looked like they wanted to dismantle it. The little round droid was fending them off by using its soldering arm to light some of their robes on fire and burning some of the hassling critters. It was also cooking up a binary storm… Such language. Rey grabbed a fallen branch and charged towards the group wondering what was it about The Labyrinth and its Droids.

Although the branch wasn’t her staff, the one she had made on Jakku it still served its purpose wonderfully. In no time at all Rey had successfully sent the Jawas running further into the orchid.  
Chirping happily the ball like droid spun on itself introducing itself as BB8. While R2 had an older and cantankerous sass to it, like a grumpy old man. BB8 was equally cheeky but much more jovial and somewhat innocent. Sweet even. Reminding Rey of the children that once were sold to the kind citizens of Jakku. She couldn’t help but smile and introduce itself to the energetic droid. After a while, Rey understood that BB8 was in the position of a very special map. He had the map to the Labyrinth stored in his drive. Needing the map desperately, Rey sat down and told the little droid of everything that had happened that day. Including how R2 had decided to help her sadly they were separated. She asked BB8 if he could lead her like R2 had been doing but the electronic ball just beeped and whistled sadly. Swaying itself from side to side.  
It was still new to the Labyrinth. And it couldn’t access the map internally. That’s how it got lost and fell into the hands of the Jawas. It was very grateful that Rey had saved him so in return for her kindness BB8 showed Rey the map. After taking a long look at it and memorizing it, she thanked the child like droid and went on her way. Looking back at BB8 as it went in another direction Rey hoped it would be alright.

_It’s a droid… They are droids. Whatever malfunction that they are suffering that gives them  the ability to emulate sentient feelings… They are still droids. Machines!_

Yet no amount of self-scolding could stop Rey from feeling a pang of friendship to the droids. 

_'It’s because I’ve been lonely all these years. It’s the only logical reason I’m running this kriffing Labyrinth to save two people I’ve only known a day, befriending DROIDS and feeling an attraction to a monster. Well no, not realy… That would be my heat speaking.'_ Rey stopped her internal monologue when she heard music of all things.

Coming out of a building. Not knowing what to expect she was shocked out of her reverie by a voice. Rey instantly looked to the floor expecting another head, but she found nothing.

“I may be short but I’m not that short dear.” Came an amused elderly voice a little ahead of her. Looking to the side, next to the building was a short yellowish creature sitting on a rock. Female by the sound of the voice.

“I’m Maz. Round here they call me the wise one. If you give me something, I’ll give you some much-needed advice. Though… by the look of you, I’ll throw in a bath and some clean clothes free of charge.” Rey looked down at herself slightly embarrassed. She really did look bantha droppings.  
Smiling sheepish Rey said, “I don’t have anything valuable to give you. I’m sorry.”  
“Hmm.” Maz nodded. “Not even in that handy tool belt of yours?”  
Rey looked down towards said belt. The suppressants.

“Tell you what. I’ll take your offer on that bath and clean clothes. Then I’ll rummage through this belt and see if there anything good to trade you with.”  
Maz barked a laugh.

“You Rey of Jakku are a good trader. Come along dear let's get in that bath. I must warn you, though. The water is cold.”  
So was Rey. How did this Maz know who she was and where she came from? She asked the strange alien as much.

“I know plenty of things. After a thousand years, you tend to see the same eyes on different faces.” Was her cryptic reply just as the chime sounded the passing of another hour. Four Hours Left.

The water was indeed cold and it felt glorious. She scrubbed herself quickly and washed her hair as well.

_'I have four hours left and the suppressant is still holding. I must have been asleep for much longer than I thought. That and the dream really didn’t help._ ' Rey thought as she dried herself the clothes Maz brought her.

It was a simple but gauzy dress. Rey had never worn a dress before. It was soft and light to the touch and very comfortable. The under pants were small but they weren’t constricting. Although simple looking, both felt luxurious to the touch. She smiled slightly getting dressed.

_I have the map memorized. I’m not all that far from the center. So as long as I keep breathing, head in the right direction and stay away from inappropriate thoughts… I can make it. I’ll just spend the rest of our ride under the cold shower that’s all._ Having made up her mind Rey went back out to Maz.

“All I have is a suppressant. I’m willing to give it to you in exchange for some advice.”

“What changed your mind, If I may ask.”

“You know my name and where I’m from. Although you could have gotten my name from anywhere, my planet of Origin is a touch more difficult. I locked the ship.”  
Laughing impishly Maz just nodded.

“Then I’ll give another gift. These leaves… They do the same as the suppressant, but only eat them in a case of an emergency.” Rey visibly relaxed knowing she had a solution to keeping her heat away. Handing over the vile, Maz looked at her long and hard.

“I must warn you, child. My advice doesn’t always make complete sense at the beginning… The belonging you seek lies ahead of you. Not behind… Now go.”  
Nodding quickly Rey did what she was told.

Not much longer further ahead, Rey heard the same music. She had thought it had come from Maz but, no… it was coming from somewhere else.

_'For a desolate place, this Labyrinth sure does have a lot of surprises and not to mention life forms.'_

Finding that her path actually took her towards the music, Rey slowed her pace and advanced with caution. There was no telling what laid in store for her.

Rey halted with a gasp. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

Ewoks! She was staring at real live Ewoks. Rey never thought that she would ever get to see one of them never mind a whole tribe. Then again she never expected to be an Omega or to actually leave Jakku.

Unable to stop herself Rey went closer to the cute furry being's watching as they danced around. They seemed very happy with something. _They aren't even indigenous to this planet. How did they get here?_ All a sudden one of them spotted her and walked straight toward Rey. She was preparing herself to fight when the furry creature grabbed her hand and started dancing. Not knowing how to communicate with them Rey joined the... celebration? And looked about her.

After a while, she noticed something unsettling. There were white helmets and leftover armor near the fire pit where there was some sort of large animal was cooking. Getting a little closer Rey found to her horror that these adorable cute Ewoks were cooking the troops. That's what their celebration was about. They had had a successful hunt. Rey smiled politely and began scratching them behind their ears as they seemed fond of that as Rey tried to make her way towards the other side of the gathering with stealth. Rey really had to get back to her run.

Unfortunately, the Ewoks had other plans. Plans that didn't involve letting Rey go. She had no way of knowing that these were the same Ewok's that had met a princess some thirty odd years ago. That Rey reminded them of the Princess who endeared herself to them.

Starting to get desperate and running out of options Rey felt a spark of joy hearing the chirps of a droid. With zapping electric shocks this way and that, R2 made his way through the crowd. As soon as Rey saw the opportunity she ran.  
The Ewoks remembered this strange looking bucket as well. Maybe they would return, they said to each other as they saw the two run off.

While Rey had saved BB8 and had her bath R2 was facing the bitter Alpha in the middle of a tantrum. Already he had destroyed part of the throne room.

 

"You are to stay away from that scavenger. If you go near her I will personally see to your reprogramming." The young regent said imperiously.

Leaving R2D2, the Alpha bumped a small table toppling its contents to the floor. Having made sure that the King's life signal was far enough R2D2 rolled to the table stealing a small bottle of water. Rey, being an organic being needed water to survive and the Labyrinths water wasn't the best for human consumption.

R2D2 being a Droid knew nothing about guile, manipulation, or trickery. Even though it did have some sort of sentience. So it was unknowing that R2D2 had fallen for The Goblin King's trap. Spying the defiant little droid roll out of the castle and out towards the forest Kylo Ren smirked. R2D2 had no way of knowing that he didn't topple the table by mistake. The water had been drugged.

He really did like his uncle's former droid. Though according to him R2 emulated his former owner's personality. One Obi-Wan Kenobi. Old Ben. Kylo Ren scowls darkly.

He had no wish to think about his family, who did nothing but abandon him. Left him to be easy prey to a monstrosity like Snoke. Lied to him about his heritage. About his status as an Alpha. An Alpha who was one with the force.

Feeling the anger rise within him Kylo screamed with rage as another destructive fit began. Such was his ire that Kylo let a wave of destructive force fly throughout the Labyrinth.

 

That wave caused the ground to quake and sent Rey and R2 rolling down a cliff nearly plummeting them into the Bog.

The Bog was a place that was at best a sort of sewage treatment facility that instead of using machines it used a swamp. The smell was beyond foul. Trying not to gag at the stench Rey held on to R2 and was desperately trying not to fall into.

BB8 appeared just in time with a rope. Although Rey still didn't understand how it held the rope as it was completely round and had no arms, it was a welcome sight. Using BB8's rope and R2D2's extension cord they started to escape the bog. They both managed to get to safety and away from the smelly water.

Rey looked down at herself dejectedly. She wasn't vain. But for once Rey wished that she could keep herself clean. She wasn't that badly off. A bit rumpled and she was covered in dust but she still mostly clean. She hoped this horrendous smell didn't stick.

Spoting a makeshift bridge the trio made their way towards it. As they reached the bridge the progress was stopped by the appearance of a gold protocol droid. It was entirely gold except for a red arm and silver leg.

"Halt. Who goes there? I am C3PO Artificial intelligence protocol droid. I am afraid you can not go any fur- R2D2? Is that you?"

If BB8 was a child and R2 a sassy grumpy old man, C3PO was that clueless, eccentric uncle that never stopped talking. Truly, what exactly was it with this Labyrinth and its droids?

"Oh, where my manners. I am C3PO, artificial intelligence protocol droid. In what way can I assist you?" The droid seemed to have a habit of twitching when it talked.

"Hello. I'm Rey. I'm headed to the castle." She said.

"Oh, my. What an unfortunate event. I'm afraid you can not pass through here mistress Rey. I suggest a different route."

The chime rang ominously. Three Hours Left.

"A different route? And what route would that be? I'm running short on time you see." Rey asked trying to keep her temper in check.

“Oh, it's a fairly simple one. It will tack you all around the other way, but quite straightforward." The golden droid satisfied he could be of assistance.

It was now that R2 launched itself in quite the offense tried chirping and beeping all manner of abuse. BB8 added its two credits here and there. Soon all three droids were having an all out argument if such were to be believed.

"OOOOOIIII!!! Quite down the lot of you. C3PO. Could you please repeat that last part?"

“With pleasure. I was saying that one couldn't come here and cross the bridge as one pleases. Master Ben would be most upset. "

"Master- Master Ben? You mean Ren."

“I am afraid I do not follow.”

"You know? The Goblin King, The Mad Alpha, Kylo Ren?"  
"Oh no Miss Rey. Those are only some of the many titles that Master Ben has. Master Ben’s full name is Ben Organa Solo. "  
The terrible Mad Alpha, the frightening King, The Him’s name was Ben? Rey couldn't help herself. It was too much. For The next five minutes, Rey laughed leaving the three droids perplexed.

"Was it something I said?"

" beep, chriiiip... "

"Yes, this rather does bring back memories though Master Solo was angrier, then amused."

" Beeeep, beep, beep. "

"Oh, that's another story for another time young BB8."

"What if I ask permission?" Rey asked once her laughter subsided.  
“Permission Miss Rey?”  
"Yes. Permission, you said that one couldn't simply cross the bridge as one pleased. So, what if I - we ask for permission?"

“Well, I do believe it would be enough. Though I would have to ask Master Ben."

"Perfect. We'll go with. That way if the answer is good you won't lose any more time away from the bridge. And if it's not enough we'll just come back with you. Shall we?" And with that Rey pushed on. She really needed to hurry.

Time was slipping away and she had to save her friends.  
Leaving the Bog Rey discovered that the awful smell didn't stick to her nice new clothes. Rey then could focus on herself and noticed that she was getting hungry. And thirsty too. Looking around her she tried to find a stream of something.

"Chrip, beep beep beeeeeep?"  
“No nothing BB8 I’m just thirsty that's all. There wouldn't be a stream or a lake nearby would there? "

"I am afraid not. The water is undrinkable to humans Miss Rey."

" Beeeep. Chriiip, wriiiiiow. "

"Thank you R2. You're a lifesaver. Where did you get it?" Rey asked as she drank deeply from the bottle hearing R2’s replay. "..Wait. What? The castle?! "

"Chriiip, chrip, beep."

“Kylo must drugged it. Kriff. "Was all she said as the world spun around her.

"He tricked you R2. Damn Him. And Damn me too." And with that the world when black. Rey didn't see how her new robotic friends were pushed away from her by an invisible Force.

  
_She was confused. She was supposed to be doing something. What was she forgetting? Where was she? Who were these people? Were they even people? Why was she so confused?_

_Rey looked down at herself and gasped. Her dress. It was beautiful if not a bit revealing. It framed her body sensually; it’s near translucent fabric was light and cool to the touch. She had a very fine metal corset surrounding her waist. Looking at her hands they were enveloped by strange gloves also in the same delicate metal as her waist. She was barefoot but that didn’t bother her._

_The grass was soft beneath her feet even if she was inside a magnificent room. She saw her reflection in a large mirror making up an entire wall. Her hair was pulled up and she had shiny stones weaved into her hair. And a mask. It covered the top part of her face. Metallic like the rest of her ornaments. The mask made sense, though._

_Everyone was wearing one. But still… why were they looking at her in such a way… With heat. And hunger. She didn’t like this. Not one bit._

_She turned to confront those behind her when she noticed that some were embraced intimately. Without caring who saw. Her affronted reaction sent some of those closest to her to hysterics. Who were these animals? How, oh how did she end up in this place._

_Again she got a sense of urgency. There was something, someone she needed to find. What was she forgetting?_

_Overcome with the need to run Rey started to walk aimlessly among the other people there._

_That’s when she saw him. Tall and dark and so, so beautiful. He was the only one without a mask. He just stood there, watching her, with longing._

_Lost in his warm brown eyes she walked towards him without even meaning to._   
_They met half way through the dance floor. He held her gently in his arms and started to sway to music only they could hear. She was lost in him and heard him quietly sing, a song she didn’t recognize._

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky Within your eyes_   
_There's such a fooled heart_ _Beatin' so fast_

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon Within your heart_   
_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_   
_Falling_

_Falling down_

_Falling in love_   
_I'll paint you mornings of gold I_

_'ll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers 'til now,_

_We're choosing the path_

_B_ _etween the stars_

_I'll leave my love Between the stars_   
_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the…_   
_World…_   
_Falls…_   
_Down…_

  
_He kissed her as he finished, holding her tighter, as if afraid she would run. But why would she? She felt safe and complete in his arms. Kissing her neck she closed her eyes and was about to surrender to the Alpha._

_The feelings he was awakening in her were shattered as she heard a chime Ring somewhere off in the distance._

_Two Hours Left._   
_A chime… The Labyrinth._   
_Her friends._

_Opening her eyes she pushed the Alpha away and started running._

 

“SCAVENGER” He roared behind her.

But it was too late. The illusion, the dream, was broken.

Waking up with a start Rey found herself in her AT-AT. She was still in Jakku. Had it all been a dream? Rey was having difficulty in remembering what the dream had been about.

Looking to the side she saw she had enough portions to stay away from the outpost. She also had some parts so she could stay in today. Rey felt extremely wary.

All she wanted to do was sleep. Laying back down she thought that for just this once, she would indulge.

Something was off though. Opening her eyes again, she looked at herself. These weren’t her clothes. Rey didn’t wear dresses. Kriff she didn’t even have them. Getting up she decided to go outside only to find that her entrance had been closed off.

Feeling claustrophobic Rey started pounding on the out of place door. Turning to see if she could find something to aid her, she heard some noises coming from the back. Heading toward it she was amazed to see one of her walls begun to crumble.

“Mistress Rey? Mistress Rey? Can you hear me? Its me, C3PO. We are here to save you.”

C3PO? C3PO!!! The Droids. Ohhh That Alpha was starting to grate on her last nerve.

“Here, I’m here. Get me out of this place.” Just as she finished to say that, the wall finally gave way. Scrambling through it Rey found herself in a junkyard.

“What is this?” The scavenger in her itched at the opportunity to dig for treasure.

"Its the junkyard of Lost Hope, Miss Rey. It is but one of the many traps The Labyrinth has to offer. Are you alright?”

“I am now. Come on. Lets go, we don’t have any more time to lose.”

By the time they reached the city gates another chime sounded. One Hour Left.

This… was a disaster. The city was fortified and a maze in itself. Even the droids were at a loss. They would have to find some other way in.

BB8 started rolling to one of the side of the city walls looking for a secondary gate. What they found was a door. A wooden door. Thankfully the locks were electronic and had a data port. Hacking into the port R2 managed to override the lock a let them in.

It was dark and moldy but it just would have to do. Venturing in, they soon found that they were inside the dungeon. Finn and Poe had to be here somewhere. Conflicted at whether she should look for them or carry on Rey was at a loss, her friends. They were her kingdom.

C3PO was the one to come up with the answer.

“Master Ben will be in the Escher Room. The stairs to the left of the throne will lead you to him. BB8 Take Miss Rey to the throne room, R2 and I will Rescue your friends.

“Why are you helping me? I thought you would be going directly to him?”

“I have decided to help you on your campaign Miss Rey. Master Ben hasn’t been acting very nicely. The Princess would be ashamed.”

“The _princess_?”

“Why yes, Miss Rey. Princess Leia Organa Of Alderaan. All though it no longer exists and The Princess is now a General, she is still royalty and Master Ben’s mother.” And with that C3PO and R2 went deeper into the dungeons.

“Just like old times is it not R2?”

_'Wow… of all the things he is, he’s also a prince. Aren’t I a lucky one?'_ Rey thought with an unhealthy level of snark.  
Following BB8, Rey finally made it to the throne room. It was dark and gloomy. It fit Kylo Ren to a T. It also had a clock hanging over the throne. Thirty minutes left.

“Go back to the others and tell them to go to the ship. We’re all leaving this place. You droids as well. I can’t imagine your master being very pleased that you helped me.”

Chirping in thanks, BB8 went back into the dungeon as Rey started ascending the stairs.

The suppressant was well on its way in losing its effect. She had to hurry. In an act of insight, Rey had hidden her tool belt behind the throne. She couldn’t risk Ren taking it away from her. She was going to need that last vile and those herbs.

Once she reached the top she found a white corridor with no windows. Walking further in, she jumped as a door shut behind her.

She was then hit with some sort of steam and hot air as if to cleanse her and then she felt it. A sting. Grabbing her neck she found a dart. It had injected her with… something. Not having time to think about it Rey just carried on, and on, and on.

The corridors were all white and the doors were all the same. After turning time and time again she felt lost and disorientated. She felt sluggish and heated. Her quim was quivering feeling enlarged and heated. This shouldn’t be happening. The suppressant still had some time left to it. It must have been something in the dart. He injected her with some kind of counter agent to the suppressant. His singing wasn’t really helping matters.

_How you turn my world_   
_You precious thing._   
_You starve and near exhaust me._   
_Everything I’ve done_   
_I’ve done for you._   
_I move the stars for no one._   
_You’ve run so long_   
_You’ve run so far._   
_You’re eyes can be so cruel_   
_Just as I can be so cruel._   
_Oh I do believe in you_   
_Yes I do._   
_Live without your sunlight_   
_Love without you heartbeat._   
_I-I can’t live within you._   
_Oh… How you turn my world._   
_You precious thing._

She finally managed to clear her head long enough to see that the white maze had been nothing but a mind trick. Oh, he was something else alright. Stumbling through a door that led to some more steps and letting her instincts guide her she finally found him, just as the chime sounded.

She had won. They were now in a tower overlooking the Labyrinth. It was with some relief and pleasure that she spotted a group of three droids and two men run towards the junkyard. Even if they were being chased by soldiers clad in white. The Ewoks would see to them. That sent a cold chil down her spine. It also sobered her mind somewhat. Pity it all flew out the grand windows before her when she turned and landed her gaze on the Alpha himself.

Kylo Ren stood before her without his armor. Looking vaguely hurt. _Hurt_? Hurt with WHAT? He wore what looked like soft black, baggy pants. The material looked so delicate. His long robe looked very much the same, equally in black. His bare chest was distracting.

“Why, do you defy me so? I have been nothing but generous with you?”

“Generous!? _Generous?_ In what way have you been generous? You kidnapped my friends all but kidnapped me, set a –a Nexu after me, drugged me. And don’t think I don’t know you injected me with something to counter my suppressant. How in the name of all Creation have you been _Generous_?” Rey was outraged. She held onto that anger. It was the only thing helping her to keep her pants on and heat at bay.

“You wanted to fear so I was frightening. You wished to leave that cursed place and here you are. You longed for adventure and I gave you that. You wanted company I offered you MYSELF. If Sidious had truly wanted to harm you and the droid, you would have never escaped. Who do you think opened up that door for you to escape him? And as for your so called suppressants. Ha!!! I know they aren’t yours. Do you know how dangerous it is to take those things without them being outfitted to your physiology? It could. Kill. You. You desired and I came to you, every night. _I_ came to _you_. I am exhausted to living up to your expectations. Everything I have done, all of it. I’ve done for you. Every Omega, every youngling that I have saved it was because you so wanted it to be. Not even a wish. But your want. Rey… Precious Thing. You have the force within you. Do you know how rare it is? Force users don’t usually suffer the Alpha Omega dynamics. We, we are unique the only ones. You need a teacher let me teach you, let me guide you. I ask for so little. Fear me, LOVE me and I will be your slave. Forever. It’s not that long at all. Please, my dearest one. Precious thing. Come to me…”

Rey was speechless. Not only because of the passion the man before her had but because her heat was starting to cloud her mind. His eyes so warm, his hand outstretched, his lips, thick and inviting… All she wanted to do was go to him. Go to him and forget everything else. But no. She couldn’t submit. Not like this. She didn’t want to fall under this man’s power because of animal instinct. If she so did she wanted it to be with a clear mind. And truth be told, Rey didn’t want to lose her maidenhood in some animalistic rut. She had never thought of it.

But that night in the brothel tent, when she was a child, 6the young girl’s plight turned her off the entire ordeal. It was something she never wanted. Not until those dreams at least. And it was true. She did want companionship. But she also wanted care and gentleness and she knew, knew that this heat would be anything but that. Gentle. No. She would not submit.

Rey took a step back.

“Rey…” Kylo growled in warning. Rey took another step back. His scent was overwhelming. He smelt like hot spice and burnt amber with a tinge of fresh water and hint musk. His presence was calling to her. Liquid heat pooled in her center. She yearned for him. All she wanted was to throw herself at him and be lost in his heat. Their heat. She needed to get away from him and to the throne room.

With one deep agonizing breath, Rey closed her eyes and found her center. All of a sudden, she was serene and in control. Opening her eyes she looked at him coolly.

“No. No. I will not. I finished your Labyrinth in the thirteen hours you gave me despite the three you stole. I won my freedom and the freedom of my friends.”

“Don’t defy me, Rey. Think about it. Let yourself feel…” She was near the door and for the first time, Kylo looked uncertain, panicked.

_Good._

“Don’t do this… please.”  
Shaking her head Rey continued.  
“My Will is as strong as yours and my kingdom just as great, through dangers untold I have come here and stand before you a victor. You, **Ben Solo** , have no power over me.” And with that, she crossed the door and closed it.

Locking it as fast she could she could hear his pain filled screams on the other side. He must have realized that he could not open the door because he was pounding at it viciously. Howling for her to come back. Come back to him.

Rey ran as fast as she could, feeling her legs weaken. Her heat was nearly upon her. She needed to get to her tool belt. All the way down through white corridors and more stairs she could still hear him crying for pleading brokenly for her to come back. Collapsing on the throne room floor she dragged herself toward the throne and to her tool belt. Scattering everything on the floor Rey shaking held the vile to her arm. No use she was beginning to convulse with want. The leg it was. After five tries she finally managed to inject at least half of the serum in her. It would have to do.

Rey had collapsed. If the Alpha was going through the same as she, it was no wonder that he was screaming with such agony. She felt her heart break listening to him.

After a while, he quieted down. Feeling better, calmer Rey worried about him. She had seen his face just before the door closed. Broken. He was Broken. All she wanted was to pull him into her arms and just stay like that. She smiled as she realized that this feeling she had wasn’t the heat talking, but her heart.

Getting up, she made her way towards the tower once more.

What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Her Alpha. Yes, that’s right her Alpha. Collapsed in a heap, unconscious on the cold floor. Tears stricken face, blotchy. Bloodied fingertips, face, neck, and chest scratched with bitten wrists.

She hadn’t even noticed the large comfortable bed in the center of the room. With sheer curtains surrounding it and four solid posts, it looked warm and inviting. Now with the twin suns shining through the windows, the whole room looked warm.

She went to him and kneeled beside him. With her dress, she cleaned his fingers as best she could. When she finished she laid down beside him holding his crumpled body to her and sung.

_How you turned my world_   
_You crazy thing._   
_You starved and did exhaust me._   
_Everything I’ll do_   
_I’ll do it just for you._   
_I’ll move the stars for you._

 

 

 

 

The end… For now…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end. I may post and R rated one shot concluding naughty naughty things. ;)  
> If this is something you may like to see give me a holler in the comment section.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Also I hope I did the Labyrinth justice.


End file.
